winx_club_we_are_fairiesfandomcom_sr_el-20200214-history
Sun Will Rise
Sun Will Rise se čuje u "Misija Domino" kada su Winx devojke bile na Dominu u potrazi za Zmajevim plamenom. Tekstovi Engleski Sezona 1 The sun will rise And melt all my icy memories Shinin' a light On thoughts that were sealed inside of me Oaha oaha oaha Oaha oaha oaha I see through the fog signals, intermittently Lights and shadows I do not recognize It hides but certainly is there I feel the among waves of the soul Feelings that emerge Dispel the doubts stable leaving I have a duty to try Forsake me, and believe it to exist With passion, with love In my dreams The sun will rise And melt all my icy memories Shinin' a light On thoughts that were sealed inside of me I'll go, smiles looking forward What lit the heart avoiding the pain Even in the rain waiting Let the sun dry my head I'll go forward among rivers and cliffs And then leave me in the light wind Stable up to touch you leaving me I have a duty to try Forsake me, and believe it to exist With passion, with love In my dreams The sun will rise And melt all my icy memories Shinin' a light On thoughts that were sealed inside of me It will raise 'the sun Where was yesterday and will reveal The secret of my dreams The secret of my dreams The sun will rise And melt all my icy memories The sun will rise And melt all my icy memories The sun will rise And melt all my icy memories The sun will rise The sun will rise The sun will rise Winx Club: Join the Club The sun will rise And melt all my icy memories Shinin' a light On thoughts that were sealed inside of me Oaha oaha oaha Oaha oaha oaha The sun will rise Casting its warm upon me Rising again and again I'm folding my secret memories Oaha oaha oaha Oaha oaha oaha Oaha oaha oaha Italijanski Sciogliero' il ghiaccio dai miei ricordi e accendero' la luce nei miei pensieri tra la nebbia vedo segnali intermittenza luci e ombre io non lo riconosco si nasconde ma certamente c'e' lo sento tra le onde dell'anima sensazioni che emergono scacciano i dubbi lasciandomi stabile ho dovere di cercare abbandonarmi e crederci di esistere con passione con amore nei sogni miei Sciogliero' il ghiaccio dai miei ricordi e accendero' la luce nei miei pensieri andro' avanti cercando sorrisi che accendono il cuore schivando il dolore anche sotto la pioggia aspettando che il sole mi asciugli la testa andro' avanti tra fiumi e scogliere per poi abbandonarmi nel vento leggero fino a toccarti lasciandomi stabile ho dovere di cercare abbandonarmi e crederci di esistere con passione con amore nei sogni miei Sciogliero' il ghiaccio dai miei ricordi e accendero' la luce nei miei pensieri si alzera' il sole dov'era ieri e svelera' il segreto dei sogni miei il segreto dei sogni miei "coro" Sciogliero' il ghiaccio dai miei ricordi Sciogliero' il ghiaccio dai miei ricordi Sciogliero' il ghiaccio dai miei ricordi Sciogliero' Sciogliero' Sciogliero' Video Kategorija:Pesme Kategorija:Sezona 1 Kategorija:Winx Club Kategorija:Pesme iz igrica Kategorija:Cinélume Pesme Kategorija:Cinélume Dub Kategorija:Sezona 1 Pesme